


42=

by tyluvme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Everyone Loves Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Taeyong Are Siblings, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Polyamory, Songfic, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyluvme/pseuds/tyluvme
Summary: Taeyong dihadapi dua pilihan, namun Taeyong menyukai keduanya. Apa tidak bisa ia memilih keduanya?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	42=

**Author's Note:**

> Better hear Ryu Sujeong - 42= while you read this fict *cries

**Johnny🐻 : hei baby, bagaimana...**   
**Doyoung🐰 : hyungie, aku dan joh...**

Taeyong menghela napasnya kala ia membaca notifikasi chat dari kedua pemuda itu. Ada sebuah hal yang menganggu kepalanya, ini tentang pernyataan cinta dari kedua pemuda itu.

Johnny —Youngho— menyatakan cintanya tempo hari, lalu esoknya Doyoung mengatakan jika ia menyukai Taeyong.

Pengakuan mendadak dari keduanya tentu membuat Taeyong bingung dan senang. Bingung karena ia tidak mengerti hal seperti ini dan senang karena akhirnya ada orang yang menyampaikan perasaan padanya.

Taeyong membenamkan wajahnya dimeja, ia tak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Johnny si populer dari fakultas hukum itu menyukainya, juga Doyoung si jenius dari manajemen bisnis menyukainya?

Memang sih mereka berteman, tapi Taeyong tidak menyangka mereka akan menyukai Taeyong seperti ini—jujur awalnya ia kira Johnny dan Doyoung itu straight.

Suara gelas yang ditaruh dimeja terdengar, bukan hanya satu tapi dua.

Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya, ia dapat melihat Johnny dan Doyoung yang tersenyum padanya.

"Hai babe..." Johnny mengecup puncak kepala Taeyong.

Diikuti Doyoung yang mencubit pipinya, "Hai hyung, kau tampak manis dengan beanie seperti ini."

Pipi Taeyong memerah saat ia menerima perlakuan dan pujian dari kedua pemuda ini namun yang bisa ia ucapkan hanya rengekan yang membuat kedua pemuda itu gemas.

"Oh, bagaimana dengan jawabanmu?" Tanya Johnny dan Doyoung secara bersamaan.

Taeyong mengerang, ia lupa belum menjawab dua pemuda ini karena bagaimanapun ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Juga dalam hati, Taeyong merasa memiliki sebuah perasaan pada keduanya.

Apakah tidak bisa ia memiliki keduanya?

.  
.  
.

Hari ini selesai kelas Taeyong dapat melihat Johnny yang berdiam diri di depan kelasnya, tangannya melambai padanya. Taeyong menghampiri pemuda Suh itu.

"Johnny." Taeyong menyapa Johnny, "Mana Doyoung?"

"Hari ini dia bilang ada tugas, makanya aku minta kamu buat nemenin aku nge-dj." Johnny merangkul Taeyong, "Oh iya, udah mikir jawabannya?"

Taeyong menghela napas, ia tau kearah mana percakapan mereka akan berujung. Jujur Taeyong masih belum bisa memilih, keduanya terlalu baik dan ia menyukai keduanya.

Ini mungkin terdengar aneh tapi Taeyong benar-benar ingin memiliki hubungan dengan keduanya, tapi apa mereka berdua mau melakukannya?

"Hei honey, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Aku tidak memaksamu ko."

Johnny memang memintanya untuk tidak memikirkan hal ini, namun Taeyong tidak bisa. Bahkan hingga malam tiba ia tetap memikirkannya, terlebih saat Johnny maupun Doyoung mengirimnya pesan manis.

Akhirnya Taeyong memilih untuk keluar kamarnya dan membuat segelas coklat hangat, namun tiba-tiba saja adiknya—Donghyuck muncul. Wajahnya terlihat sebal dengan tangan yang mengenggam sebuah kotak.

"Hyung, aku lupa. Ini Doyoung hyung memintaku untuk memberimu ini." Donghyuck menyeringai, "Hyung pdkt ya sama Doyoung hyung?"

Taeyong merebut kotak itu dari tangan Donghyuck, matanya menatap sang adik galak. "Tidur sana!" Kemudian ia pergi ke kamarnya sendiri, melupakan tujuannya untuk membuat segelas coklat hangat.

Taeyong duduk dikasurnya, tangannya membuka kotak itu. Debaran didadanya semakin terasa, terlebih saat ia tau jika Doyoung memberikannya banyak makanan manis yang benar-benar Taeyong sukai.

Taeyong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, bagaimana ini? Doyoung benar-benar manis dan ini semakin membuatnya bingung dengan perasaannya.

.  
.  
.

"Hi pretty, one ice americano please."

Taeyong mendongak, ia dapat melihat Johnny yang tersenyum lebar padanya. Taeyong terkekeh melihat pemuda itu, "Ada tambahan lain tuan?"

"Hmmm... Beres shift kapan?"

"Satu jam lagi."

"Aku tunggu ya?"

"Jangan, lama."

"Ngga apa-apa aku sambil nugas." Johnny tersenyum manis pada Taeyong, "Oh iya, tulis semangat Johnny dicup-nya ya."

Taeyong tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya terlebih saat ia dapat merasakan perasaan yang meletup-letup didadanya.

"Taeyong, cepat masih banyak pelanggan yang mengantri." Suara Yuta—teman baristanya—menyadarkan Taeyong.

Taeyong dengan segera membuat pesanan milik Johnny, matanya melirik ke sebungkus cookies. Taeyong mengambilnya, ia memberikan Johnny pesanannya.

"Cookies?" Johnny mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Taeyong tersenyum, "My treat." Lirihnya.

Shift berakhir, Taeyong berjalan menghampiri Johnny yang terlihat pokus dengan laptopnya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat semakin tampan jika ia terlihat serius, ah tidak. Johnny memang selalu tampan.

"Hei."

Johnny mendongak, "Hei, sudah?"

Taeyong mengangguk, ia duduk disamping Johnny. Tangannya menopang dagu, "Tugasnya masih banyak?"

"Udah beres ko." Johnny mengusak surai Taeyong.

"Mau ikut makan di rumah aku?" Tawar Taeyong.

Johnny tentu tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini, ia menerima tawaran Taeyong dan berakhir dengan ia yang duduk di kursi dikelilingi ayah, ibu, dan juga adik Taeyong.

Keluarga Taeyong selalu menyukai Johnny, selain karena selera humornya juga karena sikapnya yang benar-benar sopan. Omong-omong ini bukan pertama kalinya Johnny berkunjung ke rumahnya, sejak awal mereka bertemu Johnny selalu mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Tidak menginap?" Itu ibu Taeyong yang bertanya tepat saat Johnny berada diambang pintu, Johnny dengan senyum lebarnya menggeleng.

"Aku masih memiliki tugas, jika menginap nanti tugasnya nggak selesai-selesai."

Mrs. Lee tertawa kemudian ia menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan senyum penuh arti kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu.

Johnny mengusak surai Taeyong, "Sudah memutuskan jawabanmu?"

Ingin sekali Taeyong mengangguk dan berkata 'iya' namun mengingat Doyoung membuatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian menggeleng. Terdengar helaan napas dari Johnny, namun kemudian ia dapat merasakan tepukan dilengannya.

"It's okay, take your time babe."

.  
.  
.

Taeyong tidak dapat tertidur semalam dan tentu saja ini semua karena pertanyaan Johnny kemarin belum lagi Donghyuck yang tiba-tiba saja menanyakan tentang apa yang ia dengar kemarin—rupanya bocah ini menguping percakapan mereka—kemudian Donghyuck menggodanya dengan mengatakan hati Doyoung akan sakit jika ia tau soal Taeyong dan Johnny.

Kini Taeyong berjalan menuju kampus dengan wajah ditekuk dan mata panda yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Dalam hati Taeyong berharap jika ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Johnny atau Doyoung hari ini, namun nampaknya keberuntungan tidak memihak padanya hari ini.

Johnny dan Doyoung secara bersamaan menghampirinya, mereka bertiga berakhir berdiam diri di kafetaria kampus.

"Hyung, kau terlihat seperti zombie. Hyung begadang karena tugas? Atau ada sesuatu yang menggangu pikiran hyung?" Doyoung terus menerus memegang wajahnya, Taeyong menarik tangan Doyoung dari wajahnya sembari menggeleng.

Johnny kembali dengan sepotong kue dan tiga cangkir minuman hangat, ia menaruh kue itu dihadapan Taeyong. Sikap Johnny dan Doyoung ini tentu membuat Taeyong semakin dilema.

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" Pinta Taeyong, ia menatap Johnny dan Doyoung secara bergantian.

"Jika kalian terus seperti ini aku semakin bingung. Aku semakin tidak bisa memilih, kalian terlalu baik dan itu membuat aku semakin semakin bingung." Taeyong menarik napasnya, "Itu membuat aku menginginkan kalian berdua."

Kalimat terakhir tentu Taeyong ucapkan dengan lirih namun nampaknya kedua pemuda itu masih dapat menangkap apa yang Taeyong ucapkan. Johnny menatap Doyoung, kemudian ia mengusak surainya sendiri.

Melihat respon dari kedua pemuda itu membuat Taeyong menunduk dan memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya, ia dapat melihat Doyoung dan Johnny yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan."

**Author's Note:**

> Aku ngetik apa aku ga tau, sebenernya ini fict lama sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu cuma aku bingung mau share dimana hhhhh dan juga aku bingung mau ngeotp-in siapa, Dotae gemas Johnyong gemas jadi 😭😭😭
> 
> Anyway ayo kita mutualan di twt @tyluvme


End file.
